My twisted fairytale
by Seven secrets
Summary: I guess you've never heard of me.  I don't suppose you would, I'm the unknown child, I'm the one very few know about, I'm not sure if he loves me, its possible and probable, but its not certain.
1. Author's Note

Firstly I'd like to say sorry to anyone who's stumbled across this story and thought to read it, it.

I've decided I don't really like the direction this story is heading so I'm going to re-write/edit it, I'll be posting up the new chapters soon, so just bare with me. And if you want to see the chapters up sooner then there's a poll on my profile for which stories I should update, I work better when I think people like reading it.

Until later.

~Seven secrets


	2. Chapter 2

There was the familiar sound of footsteps beating like heartbeats against the floor, it was consuming, I could feel my palms begin to sweat and my breath begin to get shallow I was nervous, I'm not sure if this is what most other girls feel with the man they call father, perhaps this is a perfectly normal reaction, perhaps there are tons of girls locked up in the darkest corners of the world waiting for there moment to visit the outside world.

I straightened my cloak and pulled my hair into a sleek pony tail, I was ready but I needed to be perfect, it was only good manners, if someone had taken the time and effort to visit me shouldn't I at least make the effort of being presentable? That's what he said, he had drilled it into my head as soon as I had been able to read.

I read quite a lot actually, mainly books on magic and spells but occasionally due to some mystical error other books would drop through the small metal box, books that gave me friends, books that helped me laugh and cry, books that made my stomach ache… they helped me see Alec.

He's my bother, he visits me while I'm sleeping, he holds my hand when the heat and fire becomes too much, it's nice really being able to see him…I couldn't before, because I was alone sitting in the dark and I would have my nightmares, they were generally based on the same thing or topic, becoming blind, becoming deaf, no longer having my small visits…I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to loose whatever small company that I came in contact with, like the light, or the occasional spider that wove a web above my head, the small sound of footsteps or the metal box as it creaked open…I needed that company, I craved it more then anything, it's what keeps me sane.

The door seemed to sway slightly, like it was being held up by a small piece of wood, I waited standing straight staring at the door, I was anxious, I wondered if he was in a good mood if he would give me his strange imitation of a smile today, or if he was in a bad mood and he'd leave his super sunburns across my skin…if he'd make me do my magic on the people who he said weren't good enough, if I would have to hear then screaming and begging, if I'd have to watch when he pointed his wand toward them and if in a flash of green light they would drop onto the floor and I would spend the night sitting up on my bed thinking over and over again about the words they had said…wondering if they were good people with good jobs.

He moved like a ghost into the room, his wand pointed behind him as another set of footsteps staggered in behind him, he smiled slightly, though the corners of his lips seemed to burn from it "Jane dear…I have a friend for you, he will be keeping you company." I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, I breathed quickly I can hear but I don't believe it, my hands are shaking I've lost all the feeling from my finger tips to my palm.

I smiled, "Hello Father, thank you I am grateful." I wanted to meet this person, maybe they knew about what it looked like outside…maybe they had heard about things, either way they would be my friend and I wouldn't be lonely…I wouldn't just have to talk to Alec anymore, because this person was real.

I felt my hands shaking at my sides and I couldn't stop them, I was happy and it was an odd feeling for me to experience, I could hear the sound of feet shifting on the other side of the door and I grew anxious, I wanted my friend to be special and funny…like the people in the books.

My father's red eyes watched me for a moment as though he was silently debating on whether or not I was deserving enough…if I was ready. I was deserving I was ready, I had waited and waited for this and I was ready.

We shared a look before the person moved out from the shadow's, they had their hands tied with a silver cord behind their backs, and they had a brown bag that looked like it was made out of parchment over then head, their's robes looked expensive and slightly scruffy as though they had been dragged across the floor, I could see a patch of blood across their wrists, and their shoulder's, they had shoes though, but they were muddy and the shoes had worn out, they're chest's rose and feel as though they had been running… I hadn't really ran before… not outside of this room anyway, but I knew more about it through books.

"Jane, I hope you make your new friend feel welcome we wouldn't want another incident now would we." I wasn't sure who he was talking to but either way I wouldn't want to be in the room when the punishment's were given out.

I stood rooted to the spot as my father pulled a small knife out from the pocket of his robes and threw it towards my bed, I glanced at it not entirely sure what it was he wanted me to do with it.

My friend shook in the tight grip of one of my father's friends, I knew they were one of his friends because of the sleek liquid like metal mask that covered their faces, when I was little I was convinced they were born with them.

I smiled slightly at the mask person and they lowered themselves into a small bow, I looked at my friend, they seemed frightened and nervous I wondered if they'd like me when we met or if they would simply change their minds.

I watched as my father gestured for another set of footsteps to join us, and I felt my heart begin to shake and my hope plummet.

This person walked in with their head bowed and a black piece of thread covering their eyes, two strong bodies carried them in and they shoved them to the ground, I glanced up at my father and waited for him to give me the nod.

It was how we always began these things, and I felt worse this time then I had in other's…what if my friend got scared and wanted to leave, I smiled towards the victim, trying to pull the flames towards my eyes as the thread was torn from their face, and we were forced to look at one another.

In a matter of seconds the room filled with their screams and begs, they poured like an endless see of words from their lips, I couldn't look away though and I could feel my eyes beginning to burn and the heat beginning to cover my body, it was like fire it clinged over my limbs, burning me it was like being caught in the cross fire it was hot… it was burning me and I couldn't make it stop not until he said so, I couldn't look away not even to my friend who I imagined shaking violently with fear not being able to see just hearing it all happen.

The flames seemed to be growing spreading over my mind and I tried not to blink away the heat, or shuffle as it stung the tips of my fingers, sending what felt like small sparks coursing into my veins, it burnt I could imagine piles of ash, like the Egyptian Desert, stretching for miles on end black sand, I could hear the screams getting louder and the victims voice became too hoarse to speak…they were scared that was a simple enough assessment, and I wanted it to end just as much as they did because though they didn't know it I was their with them, I was feeling the fire flickering around I could feel it in my brain, on my hands, in my eyes across my skin I was with them.

And then with a simply click of long snake like fingers it was over.

I shut my eyes tightly trying to draw back from the pain, feeling my head throb and my fingers wriggle as though they were extinguishing their own individual flames, I blinked repeatedly before I saw the haze of what seemed like smoke being to disappear.

And another flash of green danced across my eyes as the victim fell like a fly onto the floor, laying dead and curled up into a tight ball, as the air left his lungs for the last time. Every time this happens I feel as though there's just another number to add to the wall another digit to add to the tally.

I could see the black cloaked figures pick him up from the ground and I watched as they along with my father left the room leaving me and my friend to ourselves.

I watched as they struggled with there bindings moving closer towards the general direction of the door, they were frightened it seemed and they wanted to leave.

Their wrists were still tied behind their backs and I suspected they'd been gagged because I couldn't hear anything coming from them, and by now the normal thing to do would be scream, I wondered if they could see me through the brown parchment bag.

I sat on my bed, crossing my legs and moving towards the edge, "Hello." I smiled, I was supposed to smile and be friendly if I wanted this person to be my friend…that's what I was taught to do anyway.

They froze in place, their head whipping around in my direction, they began shaking quivering with fear, I didn't want my friend to be afraid of me, I wanted my friend to like me and talk to me like India did with Treasure in the book called Secrets, I wanted to have secrets I wanted my friend to keep my secrets to share some of their's.

I patted my dress down and looked towards them "My name's Jane by the way…what's your's?" There was no answer, not for a while anyway, they just stood…I thought about whether or not they couldn't talk or if they simply didn't want to.

We were engulfed in awkward silence for a minute, just watching one another, or rather I watched them.

I could see Alec now, he was standing next to my new friend smiling towards me, he glanced at the my friend and glared slightly, **_'they seem very rude…'_ **"I now but it's not their fault…they're probably just scared that's all, but I'm sure that will pass."

My friends head jerked up and looked around the room, they didn't say anything instead they moved towards the wall their feet stretching forward checking for other people.

**_'I hope so I wouldn't like to spend all of my time listening to them say absolutely nothing, it does get awfully boring Jane, besides if this one doesn't work out you've still got me.' _**Alec beamed glancing towards my new friend, a part of me was grateful that I had Alec and yet another part of me just wanted a real person to talk to…someone who everyone else could see too.

I shuffled slightly on the bed, "Yes I've still got you…do you think my friend will talk to me anytime soon?… I don't want to rush them or anything…but I would like to talk to them…at least for a little bit…" Alec looked between my friend and I, his eyes scanning over the scruffy body that was slowly making it's way towards my bed, feet still stretched forward. **_'Possibly… but they do seem stubborn so it might be more of a challenge then you expected, just make sure you don't get hurt…I don't trust them.' _**

I smirked, I did love Alec I really did, he was practically the only reason I didn't go into a downward spiral of depression, but he didn't understand…on those days when he wasn't here or when father was here…or when I was just alone…I was scared I was very scared because I didn't why I was alone…why I couldn't go outside and talk to people, make my own friends…sometimes I would just count or look at the number of people I had helped die, "I'll be careful, I always am besides I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Suddenly I found myself pinned onto my bed with my friend pushing my down, trying to shake the bag off of their head, they seemed angry, they were kicking me it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

I could see Alec rushing towards me, and watched his futile attempts to pull my friend off of me, they could still use their feet and I could feel their body crushing me underneath them, "Please get of off me!" I could hear a slight scoff, they were shaking they're head violently the paper was beginning to scratch at my face, "Stop it!"

I moved my arms up only to have their elbows knock them down, I looked at Alec **_'I'm trying Jane, but I'm not strong enough I'm going to help you though ok?' _**I nodded, trying to push them off of me, I glanced towards my Father's knife, it was just above me head, I wriggled my hands up slightly and pulled it down.

Alec gave a small nod before stepping back, I tried to raise my arm again, feeling my friend push them down again, I turn the tip of the knife towards the ceiling and raised my arms again, and as expected they pushed them back down, I scrapped their wrists with the blade before I my arms came down to my sides and I pushed them off, feeling their blood trickle onto my face.

I wanted to cry…my friend had tried to hurt me and it made me feel scared.

I moved towards them as they struggled to sit up and grabbed their wrists from behind them, making them freeze I took a short breath before shutting my eyes and pushing the blade down across the ropes holding their arms back.

I ran across the room, and hid inside the safety of my small wardrobe pulling the door shut behind me and pushing back against the wall, I felt my breath come out in short pants and my heart racing in my ears.

There was a small crack between the doors, and I shut my eyes waiting for a reaction… and watched as my friend slowly flexed their aching hands and rubbed their bloody wrists, lifting their hands up towards their head and pulling back the small brown parchment bag.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long, I had a spot of writers block :D Anyway I'd like to thank my awesome Beta **_Looming Shadow-BlackRoseOfLove _**check out some of his awesome stories too :) I hope you enjoy and as usual please review afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight *sigh* pity...**

_

* * *

_

There was a small crack between the doors, and I shut my eyes waiting for a reaction… and watched as my friend slowly flexed their aching hands and rubbed their bloody wrists, lifting their hands up towards their head and pulling back the small brown parchment bag.

My friend was a boy, with white blood hair and silver eyes, his face was smudged with a mixture of blood and mud, his eyes glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings, I sunk further into the in the wardrobe, wishing I could melt into it, I watched as Alec like a bubble moved himself into the small space, but he seemed to fit in perfectly, I wasn't squashed.

We stared at my friend as they scanned they room, shaking slightly and running a hand through their messy hair, my friend reminded me of Peter Pan, or a Lost Boy, it excited me and unnerved me at the same time…I waited for them to move and when they did it was only to cover their wrist with their hand trying to stop the bleeding, my friend looked around my age maybe a little older, but I'm not sure on the specifics.

I glanced towards Alec, and he mouthed at me to be quite, I pulled my knees up to my chest and peered out of the small crack, I didn't know when my friend had moved from the bed but they hand and I found my breathing becoming shallow as I tried to hold my breath.

I leaned forward trying to catch a glimpse of him when another eyes stared back at me, we both froze in fear and I blinked trying to sink back into the wall of the wardrobe and he moved backwards staring right back at me, stood by the wall opposite.

Neither of us moved at first instead we just sat watching each other, not really sure what to do, I couldn't find my voice it was like he hand kicked it out of me, maybe he had it was possible…

He glared at me slightly though his eyes showed a cross between fear and hate, I tried to smile but something inside me told me that wasn't the best approach to this situation.

I tried to think racking my mind for any ideas, but I had never been in this situation before and as far as my memory would serve non of the people in my books have been either… Except maybe Lullah when she was caught watching Cain…maybe I could take her advice and pretend to clean something, I looked around the small closet and picked up a pair of tights and began cleaning the door with it.

I focused on one particular spot pretending it was difficult to get out, I glanced at Alec quickly who simply shrugged, then I turned to look at my friend who just stared at me one eyebrow slightly raised.

I could tell that I wasn't very convincing but I didn't have much of a choice, I couldn't bring myself to smile at them…they weren't exactly friendly and I had tried to make them feel welcome…like father said but nothing I seemed to do had any effect on him.

I glanced towards Alec _'Maybe…he's just shy?' _I nodded not completely believing him because in all the books I've read shy people don't seem to like or at least try to kick people and viciously attack them.

I looked at my friend again, he seemed tired but he refused to stop staring at me, though we didn't get a very good view at each other, because the door was closed and the crack only let a small ray of light through, but I could still see his face and his eyes…his nice pretty eyes, they were not like any I'd seen before.

I'd seen red, dark and brown…sometimes even blue or green judging on the victim but his were like a pool into time and space, I wished he _wanted_ to be my friend.

I glanced towards Alec who smiled at me wrapping his hand around mine tightly, and though I couldn't really feel it I imagined it nicely, I smiled at him and whispered "Do you think I'll be able to get out soon?" He hesitated before answering, _'It's possible…' _he grinned.

My friend was staring at me, frowning slightly but he didn't speak he just continued to stare at me, as though I would suddenly jump out at him and kill him… he probably does think that though, because of my father he probably thinks that I'm some sort of Axe murderer.

I sunk further into the dark moving the robes slightly so my face was cover in the shade, I watched the look of fear wash over his face as he stared at the spot where I was hidden, I wrapped my arms tightly around my knees and rested my head on top of them.

He shifted from foot to foot and stared at the spot for near enough 45 minutes before crouching down slowly and eventually sitting on the floor.

I watched him willing myself not to cry, my eyes ran over his scars, so were like the marks my father would leave on my back and legs, some were more detailed and looked more painful…they would need cleaning up, I could go into the toilet quickly and grab him some tissues to mop him up…but he'd most probably just hurt me.

'_I think it's a good idea, just wait until he's fallen asleep give him ten minutes and then sneak all quite like into the toilet.' _Alec nodded smiling at the idea, I suppose this is the most fun he's had in his whole existence.

I nodded and waited and waited and waited until the moment came when my friend's head began to slip and rest against the wall and his eyes began struggling to stay open, I smiled slightly towards Alec, and watched as my friend closed his eyes and his breathing became calm.

I pushed the tall wooden door's open slightly before stepping out of the narrow space, I glanced towards the sleeping form around the foot of my bed and winked at Alec before tiptoeing towards the bathroom, the floor boards creaked slightly as my steps became more heavy and anxious…I held my breath running quickly into the small green room, the red light, brightening the room as I reached towards the tissue.

I turned quickly and made my way towards my friend, I put the tissue on the side and tiptoed quickly back in and grabbed a small bowl from the corner and filled it with warm water, I picked up a small cloth…I'd never tried this but it had worked in one of my books so I'm sure it would work now.

I moved towards him my steps becoming shaky as I looked down at his dirty hair and clothes, his blood covered skin, it was frightening but at the same time it made me excited, I dipped the cloth into the water and moved my shaky hand towards his cheek I was afraid he was going to wake up for a moment, and gently whipped the cloth across his face, watching carefully as the water cleaned a path across his dirty face exposing the pale skin underneath it. I glanced at Alec who sat with his legs dangling over the edge of my bed, he smirk and gave me a small thumbs up.

I smiled back and moved the clothe across his forehead, he stirred slightly and I froze.

"P-pansy…Potter-r…" I waited for him finish his dreamy statement and fall back to unconsciousness before continuing.

I felt a small drop fall onto my hand and looked down at his wrist, the wound was beginning to dry, I dabbed it with the water before wrapped a tissue bandage around it.

'_Your pretty good at this for someone who's not had much contact with the outside world…or people.' _Alec smirked, looking towards the door, I kept my eyes trained on the sleeping boy in front of me, "I guess so…"

I could hear him snort, I lifted the cloth and dipped it into the water again before moving it slowly across my friend's other cheek watching as it washed another path through the dirt, I moved the cloth towards his chin smiling slightly as it did the same, I shuffled closer enjoying the small company.

And then I looked at his eyes, his sleeping eyes his beautiful ones, that had blood smeared around the corner of his eye lids, I lifted the clothe again and slowly ran it across his eye lids, I felt a hand grip my wrist tightly, I jerked back but the grip only seemed to tighten.

It wasn't Alec's and it wasn't mine, I glanced upwards towards my friend to find him glaring angrily at me, I stared back and swallowed, I was nervous "I-I…I'm sorry I was just trying to help…I didn't mean to wake you…" I muttered, watching his eyes up close was so different to watching them from a distance it was like he was looking into your soul, he could see everything.

He didn't reply at first, instead he just glanced between me and the stuff, "Who are you?" His voice…it was so nice to be able to hear another voice, not just my own or father's or Alec's another person's voice it was…it was something that I can't describe and for a minute it was like I couldn't breath like my heart was about to burst of my chest.

"My name is J-Jane." I almost forgot it, I almost forgot my own name it was something I hadn't really experienced before and I suppose I kind of liked it, I glanced up at him and he looked down at me his face showed no emotion as he took in the new information, he kept his grip firmly on my wrist, "What's your name?"

He glared at me, "None your business." He stated, I looked down.

"Sorry… it's just since we're friends…" but before I could continue with my sentence he cut me off his voice dripping with venom, something that I wasn't used to at all.

"Friends? We're not friends, I don't even know you, I don't want to know you." He sneered pulling me roughly towards him the floor, I looked up at him scared, my eyes shakily meeting his only to be faced with the nastiest glare I have ever experienced…if looks could kill I would be dead three times over.

"But…my father…he said you were my friend…and you're here…and all you have is me, so I thought…" I looked down slightly, closing my eyes and breathing trying not to cry.

He glared deeply at me, "You father? Your father did this to me! Do you honestly think that I would ever, ever, ever! Want to be friends with someone as stupid and useless as you?" I felt my eyes begin to water and my head begin to feel hot… I was going to either cry or I was going to burn either way he was going to leave me alone, and I would feel pain.

I looked down at my wrist that was still planted firmly in his grip, I tried to pull away but he refused to let go if anything it only seemed to make him hold on tighter.

I don't think I'm stupid…I'm not really am I? I don't think I'm useless either…if I was useless I'm almost certain my father would have gotten rid of me years ago. _'You are not any of those things, ok?'_

I nodded slightly at Alec but I wasn't so sure anymore…I felt different though like I saw the world in a whole new light, things probably weren't what I had imagined…what the books had made them out to be.

I looked up at my friend, he narrowed his eyes at me, his nostrils flared, he pinched my wrist hard with his fingers and I found myself biting my lip to keep from crying out.

We stared at each neither knowing what the other was going to do next, "I'm sorry." I muttered turning my head slightly to avoid his hard gaze.

He didn't reply instead he just stared at me, slowly loosening his grip, I flexed my wrist slightly checking that nothing was broken, the only thing there was the now bright red mark that stretched across the skin.

I rubbed at it before looking at my friend, I'm not sure if I wanted him to be my friend anymore…he wasn't the type of friend I had imagined, and I'm almost certain people aren't supposed to be afraid of their friends because if they were then they wouldn't be very good friends at all would they?

We shared a look before I slowly eased myself off of the floor and moved towards the warm safety of my bed and brought the duvet up to cover my face, I shut my eyes tightly and wove the covers above my head until I could only just make out the small rays of light.

I lay awake just thinking about the stranger sat at the bottom of my bed, with their head leaning back against the wall, I don't remember falling asleep, but it seemed I had.

* * *

**Love it or hate it please review! :)**


End file.
